Love will come again
by Mira-chan2
Summary: new chappie up and ready to read.....lol anyways if there are still others reading this fic well........her is the newly up dated story....! poor goku...so suicidal in this one....um....yeah..
1. Default Chapter

"Rain, rain, go away." Goku whispered as he sat by the window on a warm summer afternoon. But today the sun was not shinning brightly today; the dark thunderous clouds covered the beautiful blue sky and it was raining. Goku loved the rain.even it was to dangerous because of the thunder, he still loved playing in the rain.  
  
"and never come back again." Goku whispered. Now when ever it rained it just brought up memories that he wish would go away.  
  
The house was so empty without his koi Vegeta and there son Jason. The house that was once filled with warmth and love was replaced with cold dark feelings and along with painful memories that haunted his mind every single day of his life. It was just wasn't the same anymore.  
  
ok so it's half of a chapter but if five people review this chapter then I'll go on. ^-^ 


	2. All ways a friend in need

Okay this the second half of the other chapter.. and I know I said that I would post the next chapter after 5 people would review but three is close enough. ^-^  
  
The house was dark.and so were Goku's thoughts.  
  
// Maybe I should kill my self .and then I could be back with Vegeta and Jason.//  
  
A little smirk played across Goku's lips. Ever since his mate and there son died, Goku had lost all hope in living, and his thoughts began to grow darker and darker.  
  
// Then if I die I'll go to hell for taking my own life.but then what if I make it look like a.//  
  
Goku's thoughts were interrupted when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder, and for a quick brief, shinning, moment, hope came back to Goku.  
  
"Ve..oh hi Bulma." Goku said, forcing a smile. Goku's hope had shattered as he went back staring through the window as the rain fell.  
  
" You still miss them." Bulma said softly.  
  
The blue-haired genius hated seeing her best friend like this. She missed the cheerful, energetic, clueless Goku. But ever since that day .he just wasn't the same anymore. Bulma lightly touched his hand, but he quickly moved his hand from her soft touch. Bulma sighed.  
  
"Goku, please listen to me." she begged.  
  
"Bulma, I'm not moving with you ok. So please leave."  
  
Goku said with no hesitation. For like the longest time Bulma had been bugging him to move with to move to Capsule Corp, but had declined the generous offer, and it pissed her off that he would be so..  
  
" God Goku look at you." Bulma's voice began to rise.  
  
"Please leave." Goku's plea was more like a warning.  
  
"I can't believe you Goku!"  
  
"Leave Bulma."  
  
"I can't believe your still reminiscing on the past Goku!!" She yelled out loud.  
  
of course Bulma could never shut her big mouth and didn't back down she wanted to make her point across to Goku.  
  
"DAMIT BULMA!"  
  
" VEGEAT AND JASON HAVE BEEN DEAD FOR 10 GOD DAMN, FREAKIN YEARS NOW!"  
  
Goku couldn't handle it anymore and Bulma being very curious in nature wanted to help her friend and kept pushing it when she heard Goku beginning to scream out in frustration. Goku's hair began to flash gold then back to black in a furious rate and finally powered up in his Saiyan form.  
  
Goku's aura had knocked Bulma down to the floor. Goku fell down to the ground on his knees and began to cry.  
  
"You just don't understand." Goku managed to say in between sobs.  
  
"You can never understand.."  
  
Bulma finally realized that she was being selfish and crawled towards Goku. She hugged Goku and began to rock him gently back and forth. Goku felt like a little kid, it wasn't Vegeta comforting him, but it was good enough.  
  
"I'm sorry Goku." she whispered and found her self crying with him.  
  
" I just wanna die Bulma." She could barely here what he had said  
  
"No Goku don't think like that.please tell me what had happened that day."  
  
With that Goku stopped crying and quickly pooled away from her embrace.  
  
"Please tell me.."  
  
No one talked about that horrible, tragic day, almost like if Goku had threatened the Z warriors not to talk about that day.  
  
" You never did understand why he left you for me huh." Goku said in a low whisper.  
  
"No I never did."  
  
"So then you'll tell me?" she asked finally getting what she wanted. Goku slowly nodded his head. "Yeah but I'll started from the beginning."  
  
Sooooooooooooooooo.....was that good? Bad? In between? what. I hoped you guys liked this chap. So I'll just quietly wait for you guys to review and if you wanna e-mail me don't because something is very wrong with it.so.yeah.. 


	3. First sign of love

ok on to chapter and no I don't own the characters (wish I did) other wise I would of bin swimming in money and drive a hummer. I'm just poor teen so don't bother to sue.  
  
Anywho this is the part where Goku starts to tell Bulma the story.  
  
"Oh come on Vegeta.please let me see you!" Goku knocked on the stall door.  
  
"Hell no!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No!" Vegeta yelled out again.  
  
"Please pretty please Geta? Do you need help putting on your tux? I can come in there and help you."  
  
Of course Goku began to grin at what he said and was hope that Vegeta would let him in. He had always held feeling for Vegeta in his heart ever since he first battled him, but never dared to showed or tell him. He was to scared at what his friends and family would think if he like a guy.  
  
"I said hell no and quit calling me by that ridiculous name that you gave me and get the fuck out!"  
  
"Well then if your gonna be a sour puss about this then I'm just gonna have force my self to go in then." Goku secretly hoping that Vegeta wouldn't come out and let him in.  
  
"See if I care." Vegeta growled. He didn't want to wear the tux, he always thought that those human customs stupid and idiotic and that no one would make him wear or do those stupid things. Of course he only did please he didn't want to hear the blue- haired onna bitch about it.  
  
// Hmmm.Kakarot in here? With me?// Vegeta was to busy thinking and didn't hear what Goku had said.  
  
".counting to 5."  
  
"1." Goku began to count.  
  
// Then again I hate the damn baka because he's stronger than me.//  
  
"2."  
  
// But then I have these foreign feelings when ever he's around me.//  
  
"3.."  
  
// I wanna tell him that I love him and how much I desire him so much.//  
  
"4."  
  
// Then there is that part where I have to kill him, I have to show him I'm the strongest out of us two.//  
  
"5."  
  
// Then when I'm done beating the hell out of him we can consummate and live happily ever after.//  
  
"What in fucken hell am I thinking about?" Vegeta whispered.  
  
"I'm coming in Vegeta!" Goku yelled in excitement.  
  
"No!"  
  
Vegeta had stopped the stall door from opening, and had heard a something bang on the door. Vegeta sported a confused look in his face.  
  
// ..?//  
  
"Oww.Geta I hit my head." Goku said in a little kid way.  
  
"Idiot." Vegeta whispered and couldn't help but to smile. He was thanking to god that the stupid baka couldn't see him smiling at his idiotic things.  
  
A few seconds past by and Goku hadn't said anything.  
  
"Are you ok my little karo-chan?" Vegeta asked in a worried tone finally realizing that it was to late to take back what he had all ready said.  
  
"Oh fuck."  
  
Vegeta had leaned on the door and began to think of a way to get out here with out Goku having to bombard him with questions on why he called him karo-chan.  
  
//Fuck I wish he would leave!!!!!// Vegeta sighed. Just then he had heard the hinges pop.  
  
"What the hell is thaaaaat!!!" Vegeta had fell backwards and had landed on something.  
  
"Woops.sorry Geta." Goku began to laugh.  
  
Vegeta only then realized that he had landed on top of Goku! 0.0 They stayed like that for a while,Vegeta felt the rhythm of Goku's heart in his ear. Something inside told him to look up. As they stared in each other's eyes.  
  
"I guess I don't know my own straight." Goku trailed off To busy staring into those beautifully Black bottomless orbs. Goku's hand touched Vegeta cheek as Vegeta closed his eyes trying so hard not to want more, to go further. He could hear Goku began to purr.  
  
"Geta." Goku whispered.  
  
Just hearing him name being called out just wanted him to give up and let Goku take him then and there. They inched closer for their long awaited kiss. Both Saiyans blood burning for one another.  
  
When they heard chatter.  
  
Someone had come in and had stopped talking.  
  
"Whoa.holy hell." Yamcha had said in a shocking tone.  
  
"Uhh.Goku.Vegeta did we interrupt something?" Krillin began to grin like a Cheshire cat and Yamcha was staring Bug-eyed. Till finally reality had hit Vegeta again and had registered the fact that they were staring.  
  
"Kakarot get the fuck off me!" Vegeta yelled as they both quickly got up and dust them selves off.  
  
"STOP STARING!!!! DAMN CAN MIND YOUR FUC-" Vegeta left the changing room as his voice fainted away.  
  
Goku still felt two pair of eyes staring at him.  
  
"What?!" Goku said very irritated.  
  
Yamcha still being bug-eyed and Krillin was still grinning.  
  
"Jeez I'm not cheating on Chi-Chi and I'm not gay.if that what your thinking!" Goku said as he left to join where the party was being held off.  
  
So good? Bad? Ok? 


	4. Holy Crap

Wow and here I am thinking that one reads the bios. Well Christina G. you proved me wrong, and it's weird but I'm very good at my spelling and grammar, but this damn stupid Microsoft word thing is suppose to pick up my mistakes. -_-; I guess I'll have to upgrade the stupid thing. I'm a sophomore in college.... As for who reviewed thanks. so on with the next chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Capsule Corps. was busy with people chatting and having fun. Every one was waiting for the new year to come. It was five minutes till the new year and Bulma couldn't find Vegeta. She could only think that Vegeta was be having him self and was hoping that he wasn't running around the building blowing things up.  
  
// Where the hell can he be?// Bulma thought.  
  
"He better not ruin this for me." Bulma said to herself.  
  
She searched through the masses of people that were talking and still had no luck. She had stumbled out of the crowds and found Goku sitting down in a chair bored out of his mind. She saw him fiddling with his shirt collar.  
  
"Goku." she started.  
  
But failed in getting his attention.  
  
"GOKU!!!" she yelled.  
  
He jumped out of his chair and greeted his best friend.  
  
"Oh hi Bulma!" Goku said in a fake excited voice.  
  
"Nice party or "par-tay" or uh. what ever you call this." Goku scratched his head trying to figure out on what it was called. Bulma only giggled at her naïve friend.  
  
" Uhh.Goku can you tell me something?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah sure." "Where's Vegeta? He's not blowing things up is he? Because if he is."  
  
"I don't know where he is but let me think." Goku interrupted and began to think.  
  
"Uhh. no that's ok.I'll just get Yamcha." Bulma giggled again.  
  
"The last time I waited for you to remember something I waited for an hour." They both laughed as a light shade of red crept on Goku's cheeks.  
  
"Why are you looking for Vegeta?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Because when New Year's Day comes your suppose to kiss the person you love, nut I can just get Yamcha for that." (go figure)  
  
She waved good bye and left to talk to the important people of her job and left Goku alone.  
  
// Hmmm.kiss the one you love.// he though.  
  
"ONE MORE MINUTE YOU GUYS SO PICK SOMEONE AND GET READY!" Roshi yelled out.  
  
// Ooh can't wait to kiss that feisty Bulma mmh.//  
  
*Bonk*  
  
"Oww." Roshi rubbed his head; Bulma had knocked him with a pan that Chi-Chi always carried in her purse. (Capsulated of course)  
  
"Stop thinking dirty old man!" Bulma said angrily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
// I can't believe I let this bitch talk me into this fucken party.//  
  
Vegeta thought to himself. Right now he could have been training to get stronger than Goku so that he could finally show him that he was truly the strongest out the two.  
  
* Flashback*  
  
"Are you okay my little karo-chan?"  
  
(end of flashback) "Why in the hell did I say that?" he whispered.  
  
When he had said that out loud it felt.right and it felt like if Goku had really belonged to him. He was trying to figure out why he started to have such feelings toward the other Saiyan.  
  
"Hey Geta!" Someone shouted from behind him.  
  
"Damn." Out of all the people in the world it had to be Kakarot to further destroy his life.  
  
"What the fuck do you want Kakarot." Vegeta said in his usual tone.  
  
"I just want." Goku was interrupted by the party count down.  
  
// Damn it.I guess it's now or never.// Goku thought.  
  
" 3.2.1"  
  
"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" They all shouted in unison and heard the New Years song being played accompanied by the words that they were singing. With out hesitation Goku grabbed Vegeta and kissed him very passionately and Vegeta returned the kiss. ____________________  
  
"Oh great so my party made you gay." Bulma muttered.  
  
"No.no.not really.I guess after what you told me about the new year kiss thing.I guess I got courage to do that."  
  
_____________________  
  
Hungered lips crushed into one another, enjoying the feel of this new thing that they stumbled upon. They ended there hot passionate kiss, and stared at each others eyes. It happened so fast that Goku felt a sting on his cheeks. His hand lightly touch the sensitive part and was confused.  
  
"Ve.why?" he whispered.  
  
Goku was shocked to why Vegeta had slapped him. It seemed that he like the kiss, but why did he slap him?  
  
"I don't l." Goku stopped Vegeta before he could finish the sentence, Goku had caught Vegeta in another kiss.  
  
"NO!" Vegeta pulled away and slapped Goku again.  
  
"Vegeta what's wrong?" Goku asked. Vegeta broken there embrace and ran into Capsule Corps.  
  
Both very confused.  
  
"Where the hell were you?!" Chi-Chi shrieked out.  
  
"I was looking for you so you could kiss me, but I find you here talking to Vegeta!"  
  
Of course Goku wasn't paying attention and had only caught the end of her demand.  
  
"So kiss me.." Chi-Chi leaned forward for her new years kiss when she heard Goku say something.  
  
"I'm going home." and flew off.  
  
Chi-Chi fell to the ground, "Damn you GOKU!!!!!!"  
  
Hey I was looking at some images of Goku and Vegeta fighting on DBZ and I saw how short Vegeta really is. He's so small it's cute. ^-^ Oh and about the part about me being a sophomore in college. That was a lie I'm in high school so Christina that should give you relief. ^-^ Review please. Later. 


	5. goku's thoughts

ok so here its finally the next chapter....sorry it took so freakin for ever....  
  
As Goku flew twards his home, the home that he shaired with that evil bitch that he never loved. He began to think about what had just happend.goku began to wonder why he did what he did. He thought that at least Vegeta would consider his feelings, and think about it,but in the end he slapped him...and he diserved it!  
  
"I do diserve it." Goku told him self as he contiuned to fligh anywhere.  
  
"I wasn't thinking completly...and i was too busy daydreaming about some day having Vegeta as mine..."  
  
"He loves Bulma..."  
  
As soon as he he had finished his statement, it had finally sunkin in! And it gave Goku's hopes and dreams of some day sharing his life with the one he loved, shattered into a millions pieces, and that's when our loved crazed hero began to cry.....  
  
How could such an idea give such a devsiating blown to his heart?  
  
"Because it's true..." he whispered to him self.  
  
flashback  
  
Goku grabbed Vegeta in an ever so loving way, as they began to inch closer and closer for there destined kiss,  
  
Goku could feel both there hearts racing at a hyper speed, both were nervous at what there forbiddin actions would lead there bodies to do. There forbiddin feelings....there forbiddin thought of each other...being together.  
  
Both there lips touched in a feather light touch, cimbers that were forbiddin to be lit burned in side both Sayains like a wild brush fire!  
  
Only Kami knows how much Goku wanted to show how much he really did love his prince...how the animal that had been locked inside him for so long wanted to be released! Everything he had know came to a sudden halt!  
  
end flashback  
  
Goku could feel this sudden urge, more like an animal urge....to....to...make love to this person he was holding.  
  
It was all new feeling for him...everytime Chi-Chih kissed him like that or had forced to have sex to release his sexual fustration, he had only focussed to get done...and every time he had finished he felt guiltly, like as if he betraed his true lover..  
  
"Vegeta..." Goku whispered to him self  
  
He never knew that one person could make him go crazy...he's never felt so alive when he was around Vegeta ....he had never flet such an urge to make love to him.  
  
It was evil! He even rememebr ed the day he met Vegeta the first time, there first fight,there first loving glance before Vegeta trie to kill him with a ki blast.Ever since then the prince had plauged his mind!  
  
Everytime he made "love" to Chi-Chi he had always pretended it was Vegeta that he was making love, it was Vegeta face that he visioned in place of Chi-Chi's,it was Vegeta's name that he scilently yelled in his mind when he came.  
  
Vegeta was an extacy drug, that would alwasy get him high. Goku's obeesion be came so much that he began to plan a family with him...where they would live, what there childrends names would be... and he knew a great place to get married!  
  
And it all became a scrapbook he called his wedding book..., and when Chi- Chi found it, it was easy to tell her that it was when he was getting ready to marry her and she feel for it hook line a sinker.  
  
"God Vegeta......." he sobbed  
  
"I knew you loved me...i could see it in your eyes....and yet you...you...denied it and piushed me away..."  
  
Heart braker tears fell from this young warrior's innocent eyes and flew throught the midnight sky..  
  
"Who would of thought that a gestuer of rejection would make me think of sucicide...."  
  
And for some reason Vegeta felt tha something wrong was gonna happen and knew who it would be...  
  
"Karo-chan....." he whispered in shock  
  
short but eh...ya get what you pay for...oh wait i don't get payed for doing this! anyways review my story and read others so happy reading....and if any body knows what warhammer is or have any suggestions for ideas of stories you wish you could reaad e-mail me! vashychan51hotmail.com or nightflyer51hotmail.com later guys!  
  
Goku: i can't beleive you had left us...hanging like that! (sob)  
  
Vegeta: See what you did to my Kakarot?!  
  
Vegeta:There, there karo-chan   
  
(glares at mira-chan)  
  
Mira-chan: I came back didn't i?  
  
Goku: It's because of Vash wasn't it? huh? huh?!  
  
Mira-chan: uh.................  
  
Vash:Hey...i can't help it that i'm hot.....  
  
Mira- chan: gasp) i told you to wait in the car!  
  
Gohan: (sniff) you don't love me any more?!  
  
Mira-chan: um.....uh....damnit....  
  
Vegeta: grrrrrrr..............begins to power up!  
  
to be continued 


	6. What i need to find

Oh! Man. I have been so busy…. excuse me for doing that…lol being a senior, hurts my free time.

/ thoughts /

Love Will Come Again

Chapter 7: 

Back at CC

The party was still going and it looked like it wouldn't stop any time soon.

"Kakarot…" Vegeta had this horrid feeling about him.

"No!" he yelled.

/ He can handle himself…/

He began to search for the blue-haired woman of his. Vegeta went thought the crowds of people to search for Bulma.

/ Where the fuck can she be// Vegeta began to get angered.

"When I need her she's not here…. that bitch…" he muttered.

A man got in front of Vegeta and randomly began to ask questions.

" Hello Vegeta, and how are you doing tonight?" he asked, sticking his hand out to shake Vegeta's.

/ Fuckin' human….thinks he's worthy of touching me…/

He was about to smack his hand away when he remembered what Bulma said.

"_No sex if you screw up_!"

" Stupid bitch…." He muttered out.

"Excuse me?" the man still in front of him, still in his way, asked him.

"Nothing!" he said with clenched teeth.

"Oh….ok then where was I?" and he continued.

Vegeta stood there listening to the humans blabbering.

Goku returned home and opened the door hoping for no one to be home. To his luck he found it to be empty.

"Just like I hoped for…." Goku said in a monotone voice.

He walked in and closed the door behind him.

**CC party**

Vegeta began to grow tired of him and could no long tolerate the human's crap.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled and pushed him out of his way.

/ What the hell am I doing! I can just feel for her ki/

With that he closed his eyes and began to search for her ki and it wasn't long to find hers.

Vegeta's temper grew worse…

"Someone is with her!" he growled.

O.o oh yeah I had to finish this during computer animation…lol yeah I know sounds like a V/B story on this chapter huh…but trust me it will all make sense when the next chappie comes out! Plz R&R lol…later! \\m/


	7. WTF!

New chappy! ok…lol any who on with it…oh yeah last chapter said 7 but im retarded its suppose to be chapter 5 ….lmao sorry about that…oh yeah this and the next chapter may sound a bit weird but meh its like part of sooo anyway enjoy…

Chapter: 6

"That FUCKER will PAY!"

Vegeta began to run to the place he felt her ki spike.

**Son Residence**

Goku sat in the white pearly tub and stared at the gun he held in his hand.

He remembered how Chi-Chi wanted a gun for protection, because he was never aroud most of the time.

"This is the fastest way…" he solemnly whispered to him self.

He looked at the bullet in his clammy hands and with out a second thought he loaded into the chamber and cocked it.

" I better do this quick.."

He placed the barrel on his right temple, his mind up and ready to end it, he felt Vegeta's ki spike up more than usual.

**CC**

Her ki lead him to a door he did not recognize. With out a thought he ripped the door off its hinges and flung it across the hallway.

" Fuckin' whore.." he wasn't surprised finding Bulma having sex with Yamcha in the closet. He had seen Yamcha come by 'visiting' Bulma almost everyday and had his suspisions.

"Ve…Vegeta!" she yelped.

Both trying to cover each of there own body.

"Vegeta man…I..I can explain…she came on to me!" Yamcha suddenly blurted out, Hoping it would save his life.

"ASS!" Bulma yelled and slapped him good. Vegeta gave him a Deathly stare and grabbed Bulma from the arm with a death grip.

"OW!"

Vegeta raised a hand and it began to glow brightly.

For some reason Goku's words came across his mind…

/ Geta never kill because your mad at whatever…only kill when you have to defend your family and friends. /

" I remember Kakarot…" he slowly said and it and in a trans like state.

Yamcha's little girly pleas brought him back to reality.

He stopped charging up and spat at Yamcha's face. Vegeta dragged Bulma towards her room and locked the door.

"Vegeta! Your hurting me!" she yelled trying to pry loose from the prince but couldn't.

Yamcha stood there surprised he was still alive all in one piece.

"……." He fainted in relief.

I know short huh….well I'm still working on black roses.. hope u liked it.


End file.
